


Missing Phone

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Foreign Exchange Student Son Youngjae | Eric, Platonic Soulmates, Single parent Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Decided to rewrite my previous orphan fic, I just want my phone.Foreign Exchange Student Eric, did not expect his host family to only consist of one college dad and a baby.Nor, loose his phone to a mysterious constant text messenger.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Son Youngjae | Eric, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 9





	Missing Phone

Foreign exchange student Eric, came from all the way from California and is looking forward to a new experience in living in South Korea for one year.

Once, the door opened Eric put up a toothy grin but it dropped at the sight of one young guy holding a baby.

Eric quickly raised his hand to shook Jacob’s but laughed awkwardly realizing his hands are already full. 

Jacob asked softly before glancing at the embroidery pendant on Eric’s school uniform collar. “Son Young Jae?”

Eric’s hand went to his side. “I’m use to being called Eric.”

Jacob opened the door for him with his back. “I had to change my birth name too when I was living in Canada.”

Eric walked in to a home filled with baby toys in the living room, but overall the place itself looked clean.

“You can call me Jacob or Joon Young Hyung, it doesn’t matter.” Jacob put the sleeping baby in crib.

Eric went to see the bedrooms but something caught his eye. He noticed only one pillow and a twin size bed in each room.

He coughed awkwardly. “Um, am I sleeping on couch?”

“No, that room is yours.”

Eric turned around to give him a weird look. “A one night stand kind of thing going on or she dumped you?”

Jacob went over to him and stood by entrance. “We were dating but she left me with our baby, if you must know.”

“I’m sorry?” Eric wasn’t sure what else to say to a total stranger, much less think this was legal.

“I signed up for this program to get extra won for my daughter.” Jacob then reassured with an grin. “Don’t worry she doesn’t cry often.”

Eric closed the door. Yep, this is definitely weird.


End file.
